Semiconductor devices are typically constructed from a silicon or gallium arsenide wafer through a process involving a number of deposition, masking, diffusion, etching, and implanting steps. Usually, many individual devices are constructed on the same wafer. After fabrication, the wafer is typically sawed or otherwise singulated into individual units, where each unit takes the form of an integrated circuit (IC) die.
It has become a practice in the industry to provided integrated circuit devices in the form of so-called “stacked die” arrangements. Stacked die arrangements typically involve two or more IC die that are fixed upon one another, typically through some type of adhesive arrangement. Interconnections can then be made between the individual die to provide an overall device with a desirable density and enhanced functionality.
Examples of stacked die arrangements are described in detail in the following U.S. patents, to which the reader is referred for additional detail: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,291,061; 6,051,886; 5,397,916; 5,434,745; 6,093,939; and 5,864,177.
To date, interconnections between the individual die of stacked die arrangements have been made at or near the periphery of each die. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,291,061, and 5,397,916 provide very good examples of this type of interconnection. As device processing speeds continue to increase, those involved in the design of semiconductor devices are necessarily forced to consider and reconsider traditionally accepted notions of circuit design. One particular area of interest in the industry concerns the design and fabrication of memory devices, and particularly those memory devices that employ stacked die arrangements.
Accordingly, this invention arose out of concerns associated with providing improved systems that employ stacked die arrangements, and methods of forming the same.